


undertale

by avalina_hallows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 1





	undertale

1\. Please don't inflate Mettaton's ego.

2\. Please don't taunt Flowey.

3\. Be nice to Papyrus unless you want to have a bad time.( Hugs papyrus and glares at anyone dumb enough to be mean to him)

4\. Don't question Alphys about the anime on her phone.

5\. Don't ask Sans about his shortcuts.

6\. Don't question Undyne's cooking methods.

7\. Mettaton is not allowed to write fan fiction.

8\. Don't call Flowey "flower child".

9\. Don't mention Chara.

10\. No pun wars with Sans, you will lose.

11\. Don't steal Sans ketchup.

12\. Don't question how a fire monster can live in a land filled with snow.

13\. Don't call Flowey cute.

14\. Don't ask whats with the loose ketchup bottles at Grillby's.

15\. If the loose ketchup bottles at Grillby's are Sans pranks don't ask why Grillby allows it.

16\. Don't ask any of the Temmie's why one of them is named Bob.

17\. Don't ask the nice cream guy why he sells nice cream in Snowdin

18\. Don't insult Papyrus's cooking.

19\. Don't make the echo flowers say stupid things.

20\. Undyne is not allowed to use anyone she doesn't like as target practice.


End file.
